Chrono Crusade: Reincarnation
Chrono Crusade: Reincarnation is an anime series and the sequel to Chrono Crusade. Plot Season 1 - Carlos Arc The arc takes place in 2003, 75 years after Chrono Crusade. 4 years ago Amanda and Jonathan Christopher were told by their father, Edward about the sinners. He also told them that they are reincarnations of their ancestors, Rosette and Joshua. but in order to protect them he gave them to the Magdalane Order, a group of religious exorcist that deals with demon hunting. Season 2A - Aion Arc After convincing Jonathan, Erica and Carl to see the errors of their ways, Amanda lessens her activity within the Magdalane Order and Joanna(who recently joined the Magdalane Order) and Gabriel are worried that something is wrong., it is revealed as expected, that the 1st incarnation of Aion is still alive and that he plans to revive Pandemonium at the expense of Amanda's body and soul. Season 2B - Alexa Arc After killing the original Aion for good, Season 3A - Greed Arc After Season 3B - Zeus Arc After the defeat of the Half-Breed bandits, Season 4A - Reinhart Arc After the defeat of the demonic alien army, Season 4B - Tendou Arc After Season 5A - ? Arc The arc takes place in 2018, 15 years after the previous 4 seasons. Season 5B - ? Arc After Season 6A - ? Arc After Season 6B - ? Arc After Main Characters Season 1-4 *Amanda Christopher/Rosette Christopher (CV:Megumi Hayashibara, Hilary Haag) - the main protagonist of the series and Rosette's 6th incarnation *Gabriel Blanc/Chrono (CV:Akira Ishida, Greg Ayres) - Amanda's childhood friend and Chrono's 6th incarnation *Joanna Hailey/Azmaria Hendric (CV:Saeko Chiba, Jessica Boone) *Donna Morrison/Satella Harvenheit (CV:Michiko Neya, Tiffany Grant) *Jonathan Christopher/Joshua Christopher (CV:Junko Minagawa, Chris Patton) - Amanda's younger brother and Joshua's 6th incarnation *Erica Morrison/Florette Harvenheit (CV:Natsuko Kuwatani, Monica Rial) *Carlos Blanc/Aion (CV:Hikaru Midorikawa, Crispin Freeman) - the big bad of season 1, Gabriel's older brother and Aion's 6th incarnation. Season 5-6 *Karen Sanders (CV:Megumi Togoyuchi, Laura Bailey) - the new main protagonist of the series and Rosette's 7th incarnation *?/Chrono (CV:Tomokazu Sugita, Todd Haberkorn) - Karen's childhood friend and Chrono's 7th incarnation *?/Azmaria Hendric (CV:Ami Koshimizu, Cherami Leigh) *?/Satella Harvenheit (CV:Maaya Sakamoto, Caitlin Glass) *? Sanders/Joshua Christopher (CV:Mamoru Miyano, Matthew Mercer) *?/Florette Harvenheit (CV:Miyuki Sawashiro, Lauren Landa) *?/Aion (CV:Daisuke Ono, J. Michael Tatum) Supporting Characters Introduced in Season 1 *Edward Christopher (CV:Masaki Terasoma, John Swasey) - Joshua and Azmaria's grandson and Amanda and Jonathan's father. *Sister ? (CV:) *Father ? (CV:) *Desmond Miller (CV:Ryotaro Okiayu, Vic Mignogna) *? (CV:) *Kornel (CV:Kiyoyuki Yanada, Jamieson Price) - the top general of the sinners *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) Introduced in Season 2A *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) Introduced in Season 2B *Mary Valentine/Rosette Christopher (CV:Masako Nozawa, Mona Marshall) - a retired member of the Magdalane Order and Rosette's 2nd incarnation *Dexter Hamilton (CV:Hideyuki Hori, Richard Epcar) - the chief police organizer of the Magdalane Order *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *Annabel Christopher (CV:Masumi Asano, Luci Christian) *Huey Blanc (CV:Minoru Shiraishi, Kira Vincent-Davis) Introduced in Season 3A *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) Introduced in Season 3B *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) Introduced in Season 4A *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) Introduced in Season 4B *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *The Guide (CV:Takehito Koyasu, Patrick Seitz) Introduced in Season 5A *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) Introduced in Season 5B *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) Introduced in Season 6A *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) Introduced in Season 6B *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) Mooks and Big Bads Introduced in Season 1 *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) Introduced in Season 2A *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *Aion (CV:Kazuhiko Inoue, Andy McAvin) - the big bad of season 2A *Pandemonium (CV: Kikuko Inoue, Lani Minella) Introduced in Season 2B *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:Urara Takano, Veronica Taylor) *? (CV:Koichi Yamadera, Darran Norris) *Pierre (CV:Toshio Furukawa, Michael McConnohie) *? (CV:Toshiyuki Morikawa, Yuri Lowenthal) *Alexa Shields/Azmaria Hendric (CV:Minami Takayama, Stephanie Nadolny) - Azmaria's 5th incarnation and the big bad of season 2B Introduced in Season 3A *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *Envy (CV:Houko Kowashima, Rachel Lillis) *Wrath (CV:Akio Otsuka, Lex Lang) *Lust (CV:Rie Tanaka, Meredith McCoy) *Pride (CV:Rikiya Koyama, Sean Schemmel) - Greed's right hand man *Greed (CV:Ryo Horikawa, Steven Blum) - The leader of the Half-Breed bandits and the big bad of season 3A Introduced in Season 3B *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *Artemis (CV:Atsuko Tanaka, Wendee Lee) *Ares (CV:Takaya Kuroda, Eric Stuart) *Poseidon (CV:Kappei Yamaguchi, Sonny Strait) *Hades (CV:Shinichiro Miki, Marc Thompson) - Zeus's not so loyal right hand man *Zeus (CV:Isshin Chiba, Christopher Sabat) - The head of the demonic alien army and the big bad of season 3B Introduced in Season 4A *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *Jurgen Lactivitus/Aion (CV:Kazuhiko Inoue, Andy McAvin) *? (CV:) *? (CV:Takahiro Sakurai, Grant George) *? (CV:Tomokazu Seki, Christopher Corey Smith) *? (CV:Ryusei Nakao, Mark Hamill) *Reinhart Lactivitus/Chrono (CV:Takeshi Kusao, Chris Ayres) - Chrono's 4th incarnation and the big bad of season 4A Introduced in Season 4B *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *Ukyo Tendou (CV:Toru Furusawa, John Burgmeier) - the big bad of season 4B Introduced in Season 5A *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) Introduced in Season 5B *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) Introduced in Season 6A *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) Introduced in Season 6B *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) Soundtrack * * * * *Credits Song * * * * * * * * * * * *Amanda vs Ukyo Trivia *despite of being a sequel to the anime, Reincarnation takes a few inspiration from the manga. *Some of the Arc's in the series were inspired by other animes, for examples:the Alexa Arc and ? Arc were inspired by Sailor Moon, the Greed Arc and ? Arc were inspired by First of the North Star, the Zeus Arc and ? Arc were inspired by Dragon Ball and the Tendou Arc was inspired by Urusei Yatsura, Ranma 1/2 and Inuyasha. Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Anime Category:Sequels Category:Wazzupguys's Ideas